(5)Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas vs (12)Shovel Knight 2015
Results Round One '' ''Tuesday, November 17, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Didn't I just go on a massive rant about how Shenmue getting 38% on GTA5 was hilarious, if not completely ridiculous compared to how the real world would vote? If you polled regular people for this contest, you could make the case GTA5 would actually win the thing. Both games being unable to break 65% on absolute fodder trash, on the same day no less, would be unheard of anywhere else. And yet here we are on the very same day, watching another Grand Theft Auto title just completely piss all over itself in a contest match. This series underperforming even in wins is just comical at this point, to the point where the Oracle called San Andreas underperforming and still overshot how well it would do in this match. I'm sure Shovel Knight is an ok game, I even got it for NG as an early Christmas present on Steam, but let's not pretend it would come close to breaking 40% on GTA without benefiting from a hilarious number of anti-votes. San Andreas lost the board vote badly, and was lucky to break 60% at all. This spawned a lot of RacistFAQs jokes, and when teamed up with how badly GTA5 was doing in its own right, the SMRPG > Oblivion match, and the Chrono Cross > WoW upset all going on at the same time, it made for an absolutely hilarious 24 hours. The funny thing is Chrono Cross > WoW was probably the funniest thing of all. As bad as the two GTA games did on this day, at least they won their matches. WoW didn't even get that much . Two GTA games hilariously underperform at the same time, yet this fact can't even get top headlines. This has to be a whole new level of "lol GTA" that one couldn't even think possible until actually seeing this nonsense happen. Funniest round 1 contest day ever, or at least this was all damn close. Ctes's Analysis This was another pretty disappointing performance from GTA. I think people had concluded before this match that it was an advantage to have two games from the same franchise in the poll at the same time, but I'm honestly not sure that's the case when it's something as heavily anti-voted as GTA. San Andreas was obviously never going to lose this one, but it was the board favorite to lose in round 2. This match didn't really change that either. Shovel Knight is a really great game, but an indie game nevertheless. It wasn't going to do well today. Don't say anything about Undertale, it was losing easily to Mass Effect 3. It's really nice to see the exposure Shovel Knight has gotten, the producers did a really bad job with releasing its amiibo, but getting an amiibo in itself was pretty huge. It's great to see it get into the contest and actually put up a respectable percentage today too. It's a bit difficult to judge it due to a bunch of it likely being anti-votes, but it looks relatively good, so let's just give it that praise as it exists. As for San Andreas, it sure has fallen, but it was already clear five years ago, so obviously it has only gotten worse. San Andreas lost to Golden Sun back in 2010 and a recent chunk of the board actually predicted it, think it was 20% or so. San Andreas only needed a half strong opponent to lose in a similar fashion, Shovel Knight was just a tad too weak. It might've won a match if it got a lucky bracket placement, but it was means to lose in round 1. San Andreas won Game of the Year in 2004 on GameFAQs. Competition was not at its best that year, but I don't think it would win today. It beat a bunch of sequels in the final poll, Half-Life 2, Halo 2 and Metroid Prime 2 to be more specific, and I don't even think it would win that today, though it would likely beat Halo 2. The thing with GTA is that it is apparently too mainstream for GameFAQs' tastes. And not in the same way Mario or Pokemon is mainstream, but mainstream to casual gamers and not actual gamers. So for GameFAQs' voters, which are almost only actuals, it is just frowned upon, because while most of them might enjoy it, it's just not as great as reviews make it to be. The fall is similar to Call of Duty. San Andreas is a contender for strongest GTA and couldn't double Shovel Knight. Yet after failing to do that it's still a contender for strongest GTA game. Maybe some years from now the hate will die down a bit, but for a while, you shouldn't expect anything from this franchise. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches